


Summer Has Filled Her Veins With Light

by themacerlife



Series: Alpha Toni/Omega Cheryl [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Toni Topaz, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beach Setting, Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, Fluff, Mentioned Archie Andrews, Mentioned Veronica Lodge, Minor Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Omega Cheryl Blossom, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Soft Toni Topaz, the serpents are a pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themacerlife/pseuds/themacerlife
Summary: Simply a fluffy one-shot about Alpha Toni reuniting with her Omega mate, Cheryl, while the rest of Riverdale parties on the beach.





	Summer Has Filled Her Veins With Light

It was the beginning of September in Riverdale. The time of year when it was incredibly warm during the fading summer days and started to become chilly when the sun set. School had just begun, and the town was beginning to look to the upcoming season change when the leaves would transform to mini mountains of oranges, yellows and reds.

The west part of the town was all coastline and on this Friday night, the entire beach was filled with cars with open trunks, blankets filled with people and food, chairs holding teenagers and radios, small fires built within shallow holes in the sand, tables of beverages and _more_ food and the younger generation of the Riverdale pack socializing. They laughed, danced and played various beach games. The sun had just set so the sky was filled with memories of the passing day and whispers from the stars who were just beginning to wake up.

As more pack members began to arrive, unloading their cars to set up their pieces of the party, a tangible shift could be felt in the air. It began subtly, as a distant grumbling that slowly but evenly grew to an outright roar and the end-of-summer gathering halted.

The teens and young adults all stopped to watch the beach flood with the lights of an army of motorcycles and antique cars. The smell of leather and cigarettes assaulted the Riverdale clan.

Dismounting their bikes and removing their helmets (if they chose to wear one), the new arrivals stood in all their Serpent pack glory. None of them moved forward as they waited for the signal from their leader. She stood in the front with power rolling off her in waves mirroring the nearby ocean tide. Her presence alone was enough to cause all alphas to stand up just an inch taller and force any omegas to hold their breath.

The most powerful alpha any Riverdale pack had seen in decades, Toni Topaz, had arrived at the bash. Her long pink curls were twisted into various braids and her short stature was almost irrelevant to dominating scent flowing from her casual stance, leaning against her motorcycle.

Music continued to fill the beach and the fires were still crackling but not a single soul dared to move until the restlessness sneaking its way through the alpha’s scent was eased. The intimidating tattoo-covered Serpent pack behind her began searching the beach with their eyes, looking for friends and mates as the Riverdale pack returned the favor.

Suddenly, and as if in slow motion, Toni moved forward. Her combat boots either sunk into or floated above the sand. If you ask around, you’ll get both accounts. The now infamous smirk adorned the alpha’s face as she began to weave her way through the beach goers.

The alpha was searching for her mate.

Although they were yet to be formal members of _her_ pack, every single wolf Toni passed bowed just slightly. While she would not have requested such archaic formalities, Toni could not ignore the small burst to her ego as she continued to follow the only scent that her alpha cared to acknowledge.

From across the beach, Jughead Jones and his mate, Betty Cooper, watched with anxious eyes as Toni hopped onto the open bed of Archie Andrews’ pickup truck. Archie, an alpha with the heart of gold, was nowhere to be seen (probably off with his new omega mate, Veronica Lodge) but he had wedged himself into the omnipotent alpha’s good side.

Toni appeared relaxed as she sat on the lowered tailgate, her short legs were swinging lightly and the smirk had not left her face, but Jughead and Betty could still feel her unease.

Jughead leaned over to whisper in Betty’s ear, “Dammit, I’m starving. Where is _she_?”

Betty pressed a quick kiss to her mate’s cheek and whispered back, “You know she likes to make an entrance, but they haven’t seen each other in a week, it won’t be long.”

It’s true- Toni had been away for eight days, working through pack negotiations and her rut. The party was both a celebration of a memorable summer and a welcome back for the leaders of the Serpent pack.

Back where said Serpents stood, Sweet Pea and Fangs waited impatiently. Fangs’ mate, Kevin Keller, was sending him some frustratingly teasing looks. They were both betas but Sweet Pea constantly teased the two about being lovesick omegas. Said alpha was Toni’s second-in-command and knew better than to join the party, even if a few omegas from the Riverdale pack were sending him some suggestive smiles. Omega Josie McCoy was offering the most teasing of smirks. 

“Geez, where the hell is Red? Do you see the shorts Kevin is wearing? He looks incredible.”

Sweet Pea chuckled but then shot a warning glare to a few Serpents behind them that were growling in annoyance. “Chill out, Fangs. Toni reeks since coming back from her rut. I bet Red was on her knees before we even arrived.”

Fangs stripped off his jacket and draped it over his motorcycle as Sweet Pea nudged him. The Serpent leaders could _feel_ Toni’s excitement as they smelled the notorious maple syrup and cherry scent that could come from only one wolf.

All eyes on the beach watched Cheryl Blossom emerge from behind the truck Toni was sitting on. Her classic red convertible was parked right next to it and she all but _strutted_ out between the vehicles.

Her long red waves were draped over one shoulder and her light-washed denim skirt revealed just how long her shapely legs are, even without her signature stilettos. Tonight, the redhead opted for bare feet as she tugged on the bottom of her crimson crop-top and found Toni’s gaze.

Instantly, the alpha’s smirk transformed into a lovesick smile.

Cheryl had the confidence and aura of any alpha but the power she had over Toni Topaz was all omega. Her family had a legacy with the Riverdale pack that stretched for centuries, and with her wolf’s choice in Toni as her mate, the two packs were now going to form one, ruled by Alpha Toni and their Luna, Cheryl. It was a storybook ending, featuring two very infatuated pups.

Toni’s features softened immediately upon finding her mate and Cheryl tried her best to keep up her calm and dominating appearance but after not seeing her alpha for so long, she had an extra skip in her step as Toni motioned her over with an almost nonexistent nod.

Jughead and Betty watched Cheryl place her manicured fingers on Toni’s knees as she slid in between the alpha’s legs. They waited as Toni pressed her lips to Cheryl’s in a loving, albeit almost dirty, kiss.

Sweet Pea and Fangs rolled their eyes as Toni’s hands moved to gently cradle Cheryl’s face and pull back just far enough to look into her mate’s eyes.

None of them could hear what Toni mumbled to Cheryl but based on the smile that burst across the omega’s face, and the way she pushed herself up on her tiptoes to brush her nose against Toni’s, they could guess it was something about Toni’s undying devotion and love for Cheryl Blossom.

With one more kiss to Cheryl’s forehead, Toni carefully turned her mate around so she could wrap her arms around Cheryl and keep her close. Giving one quick glance to the entire beach to ensure there was nothing that could bring harm to her mate, Toni gave another subtle nod. However, this time, everyone knew exactly what their alpha was saying and cheers erupted over the beach.

Cheryl and Toni watched as mates were reunited, friends found each other and the party was back in full swing. The beach was suddenly crowded and they lost count of how many young wolves were taking a chance to dance and drink with members of the other pack.

While the Riverdale and Serpent packs were never enemies, they were not acquaintances either. When Toni presented as such a powerful alpha, her role became obvious: to combine packs and create one of the strongest groups of wolves the Western world had seen in a long time.

She had only been a teenager at the time, and Toni was more focused on graduating from high school and making sure her idiot friends didn’t get arrested. When the school building for the Serpent pack had to be torn down and they were transferred to the Riverdale high school building, Toni’s entire world shifted. Never had she encountered a creature as astounding and intelligent as Cheryl Blossom. It only took a week for the two to officially meet- the pull between them was too hard to ignore.

The Riverdale pack had been without a formal leader but Cheryl’s family history was enough to deem her connection with Toni as a formal joining of the packs. However, the two were young and both had pack elders who were willing to allow the pups to grow together and participate in their formal mating after they finished high school and were ready emotionally and physically. 

Five years later, Toni and Cheryl had already begun to do their work as pack leaders. The alpha was making her rounds to gather friends and smaller packs to continue to grow their people. Cheryl spent her time working with the Serpent pack to find them permanent places to settle down. She had also created quite a reputation as a party planner. The goal of the parties? Fundraising for the less fortunate members of the Serpent pack. 

Toni was respected and feared. Cheryl was admired and loved. They were the perfect pair.

They were also young adults hopelessly in love.

The party continued to grow in noise and guests, but Toni had yet to remove her arms from their tight hold on her mate. They politely greeted any of their friends who stopped by Archie’s truck to say hello but neither were in the mood to separate.

A breeze began to sweep across the beach and Cheryl shivered. She tilted her head up, leaning it against Toni’s shoulder so she could see her mate’s face and Toni pressed a line of kisses from her temple to her jaw.

Cheryl blushed and turned to face her alpha, snaking her arms around Toni’s waist underneath her leather jacket. She nuzzled into Toni’s neck but whined when her mate pulled away.

“Shh, baby, I’m just grabbing a blanket.”

As promised, Toni grabbed the knit blanket from the bed of the truck and wrapped it around Cheryl’s shoulders, scooting just a little closer to the edge of the tailgate and pulling her omega close.

The redhead pressed a kiss to her neck and, as always when her mate kisses her, any single bit of stress left Toni’s body. Being so young and in charge of so much put a tremendous weight on her shoulders, but having Cheryl by her side made everything bearable.

“Shit, I’ve missed you, Cher.”

“Not as much as I missed you, my love. Next time, I’m going with you.”

Toni chuckled and took a few deep breaths of maple and cherries and _home_. “Once we are formally mated, you’re never leaving my side.”

“Always such an alpha,” Cheryl teased and Toni flashed her canines in a goofy growl.

“Hey! Alpha!”

The lovesick pair looked up at the loud voice and found Sweet Pea waving them over. He was surrounded by Jughead, Betty, Fangs, Veronica, Archie and Kevin.

“Come dance with your pack!”

Cheryl stepped back but before Toni could hop off and set her feet on the ground, the redhead grabbed the lapels of her jacket and hummed, “Right now, we are going to dance with our friends and celebrate before the endless winters of Riverdale set in. Later, Topaz, your ass is going to be in my bed until Monday. Got it?”

Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hips and pulled her back with that signature smirk replacing the soft smile she sported when Cheryl was around. “As you wish, babe.”


End file.
